Memories of A Rose
by Lime-chan. KYU
Summary: She lost her memory... and her friends will do anything to get it back.... Rated T for language. R&R! [complete!]
1. Chapter 1

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: I'm sorry I had to delete my story "I'll Always Be There", but everyone was so mean ;; I almost—

Kanaka (Lime-chan's sister): You were crying

Lime-chan: No I wa… okay… maybe I was…

Kanaka: Enough! Just go to the story!

Lime-chan: Okay! Okay! Remember, people, Sonic and co. are not mine! They are copyright to SEGA Sonic Team!

Now to write my story to get more mean reviews! ;; (Note: This chapter will be kinda short cause I'm at school…)

Chapter 1

"Ow… my head… wh-what happened?" the pink hedgehog said as her teal eyes scanned the room.

"Amy! Amy! Where are you?" was heard echoing. Amy looked confused.

"Amy? Who's Amy?" she asked herself and stood up. "I don't know who Amy is, but I'm here!" she yelled and dusted herself.

"Amy! We were so worried! Are you okay?" Cream said and hugged Amy.

"Where were you? You weren't supposed to separate!" Sonic said harshly at the pink hedgehog who looked really confused.

"Who's Amy?" she asked. Cream let go of her.

"What do you mean by that? You're Amy!" Tails said as he flew in.

"Yeah! You're Amy, silly!" Cream said and stepped back.

"My name is… Amy?" she asked.

"Of course you are!" Tails and Cream said at the same time.

"Let's just go, okay? I'm in a hurry" Sonic said and grabbed Amy's hand. Tails and Cream followed them. They got out of a cave a while after.

'_Is my name is Amy? Who are these people? Why do they know me? Do… I know them?_' Amy thought.

"We're here!" Tails said and walked up to Amy. "Are you okay, Amy? You look kind of pale…"

"Who… who are you?" Amy asked. Tails looked surprised.

"Alright, Amy, we get it. We were mean, but you don't have to act like that!" Tails said and saw Amy's serious face.

"I mean it, who are you?" Amy asked again. This time, her face was emotionless.

"Amy you don't have to be that way! We recognize that we were mean with you" Cream said.

"We can tell you're joking, Amy, we can see through your lies" Sonic said rudely. Amy turned to him.

"I'm not lying. Who are you? Why do you know me? Are you stalkers or something?" Amy asked in her normal tone.

"Do you… not remember me, Amy?" Cream asked with tears in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Amy asked again. Cream looked shocked and started crying.

"Amy! Look what you've done! You made Cream cry!" Sonic said. "Aren't you asha—" Sonic was interrupted by a fist that went flying across his face. He was shocked. Why was she hurting him? She would _never_ do that! "Amy…?"

"I don't know you guys… I don't want to know you… I'll just leave" Amy said, turned, and walked away leaving a crying Cream, a shocked Sonic, and a confused Tails.

"What's wrong with Amy, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Is she that mad at us?" Cream said between sobs.

"I don't know…" Sonic said and saw Amy's retreating figure.

Lime-chan: So… how did you guys like the first chapter? Try to be nice to me or the same thing could happen again cause I'm a very sensitive person. Just so you know, I'm only going to be able to update during some weekdays and _maybe_ on the weekends if I go to my cousin's house cause my computer doesn't let me log in! . Well… I hope you liked the first chappie cause it took me a lot of time to find something to write about.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: Hiyas! I'm Lime-chan coming to you live from… this computer! . I got so many good reviews! I want to say thankies to artsyangel, darkrose76, cutsipie, Dark Silver Rose, amyfangirl, and seastone130! You guys rock! Reviews like that make me feel special and help me write! (hugs)

Kanaka (Lime-chan's sister): Lime has a question to all the readers that actually like this story and care about its ending!

Lime-chan: I do?

Kanaka: Yes, remember what you told me? (Lime-chan shakes her head) THE ENDING!

Lime-chan: Oh! I remember! So, here's a question to all the readers! Listen up! Listen up! I'm making a tally! In a review, tell me what coupling this story should be. SonAmy or ShadAmy? The audience is the law! … I think… oh well, just tell me, kay? Okay!

Kanaka: Lime-chan does not own Sonic and company. They are copyright ©SEGA Sonic Team! (Lime-chan cries)

Chapter 2

_Splash. Splash. Splash. Splash! _She tried to remember who those people were and where she had met them.

"Why did they act like they were my friends? I don't even know them!" Sonic popped into her mind. "That blue hedgehog…" she felt her heart beat faster. "I feel like… I've met him before…" she looked at her reflection on the lake. "Don't think stuff like that, Amy" she said and shook her head.

"Chao chao" Amy turned around to find a light blue chao.

"Hello, what are you doing here? Don't you have an owner that you should be with?" Amy asked kindly.

"Chao…" said the small chao as it shook its head.

"You don't have an owner? I know, I could be your owner!" Amy said and smiled. "You're a girl chao, aren't you?"

"Chao chao!" said the chao happily.

"Well, since you're a girl I'll name you Risa! Nice to meet you, Risa, my name is Amy"

"Chao chao chao chao chao!" Risa said happily and hugged Amy.

"SHE WHAT!" Sonic yelled, which made Tails and Cream flinch.

"Damn, Sonic, you don't have to yell" Tails said and rubbed his ears.

"So Amy has…" Cream said. She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Amnesia" Tails finished for Cream.

"I just… can't believe it… how could that be?" Sonic asked.

"Probably when we were in that cave… I don't know how but…" Tails said and sighed. "It doesn't make sense… it doesn't add up… it doesn't fit…"

"I can't believe that Amy can't remember anything… Tails, is there any way that we could help Amy get her memory back?" Cream asked. There was a long silence.

"… I'm sorry, both of you, but no. What will happen is that she might remember everything as time goes by or… she could just stay how she is right now and not remember anything. I can't do anything about it… I'm sorry…" Tails said and closed his laptop. Tears were welling up in Cream's eyes.

"It just can't be happening… she was such a nice girl to everyone… tell me… tell me it isn't true!" Cream yelled which startled everyone because Cream didn't normally yell because of anything.

"You heard Tails, Cream, there's nothing we can do" Sonic said as he put his hand on the rabbit's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I really am…" Tails said and looked down.

"It's okay, Tails, you had nothing to do with it…" Cream said and forced a smile.

"Yeah, you didn't make Amy forget everything about us and her life" Sonic said and walked out of the room.

"Sonic?" Cream said and looked at Sonic.

"Leave him alone, Cream. He needs time to think…" Tails said and sat down on a chair.

"Poor Sonic… this is too much for him…"

"Sometimes, Cream, that's the price for being a famous hero…"

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: So… how's everyone? (cricket) ……… okay…

Kanaka: They're waiting for the story, you know!

Lime-chan: What story?

Kanaka: The one you're typing right now!

Lime-chan: I'm typing a story right n— (looks at her hands)

Lime-chan's hands: Type type type type, must type story for readers

Kanaka: Ookay…

Lime-chan: I guess you're right! I am typing a story!

Kanaka: (sigh) Lime-chan does not own Sonic or company. They are copyright ©SEGA Sonic Team (Lime-chan in the background: Not fair!)

Lime-chan: By the way, I've seen fanfictions that have the term 'OC' or 'OOC' what does that mean?

Chapter 3

"Amy, is that you?" Amy turned to the source of the question.

"Who are you?" Amy asked the echidna.

"What do you mean by 'who are you'? You know who I am!" Knuckles said and looked at the pink hedgehog with a curious look.

"No. I… don't…" Amy said and tried to find out who this echidna was.

"I know you haven't seen me for a while, but that's not a nice way to say hi" Knuckles said.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen you anywhere" Amy said and started walking away.

"What's wrong with her?" Knuckles asked, sighed, and glided away.

He felt so guilty right now. He caused her to forget everything. Sonic sighed and looked at the sunset. That always seemed to calm him, except for now.

"I was reckless back there… and she paid the price… I'm such a bastard!" Sonic said and hit his forehead with his right fist. "If I hadn't hurried her, she wouldn't be asking half the world 'who are you?'!" he yelled and hit himself again.

"Hey, Sonic, why are you hitting yourself? It's not safe, you know" Knuckles asked and sat down next to him.

"I'm such a bastard..." Sonic said.

"Ookay… that was sudden…" Knuckles said and sweat-dropped.

"I made Amy forget everything…" Sonic said and sighed.

"Made her forget everything? Is that why she kept asking me who I was?" Knuckles said. A spark of intelligence overtaking him.

"You saw her? Where did you see her?" Sonic said in a hurry, grabbed Knuckles by the collar, and looked at him with an evil look.

"I saw her outside the mall! She seemed to be lost in space, so I talked to her!" Knuckles yelled in a hurry. "Now please don't kill me!"

"Outside the mall?" Sonic asked. His grip on Knuckles loosened.

"Yeah! She was sitting on a bench!" Knuckles yelled in a hurry again.

"I have to find her… she doesn't know anyone… she could really hurt herself!" Sonic yelled and sped off, leaving a coughing Knuckles behind.

"God… what's his problem?" Knuckles said between coughs. "I just said I saw Amy… it's not that big of a deal…"

"Why am I so stupid? She could be seriously hurt!" Sonic said and ran faster.

"Stop right there, Soni— you pervert!" Rouge yelled and tried to get Sonic off of her. "Get off of me, you pervert!" she yelled. After a while, Rouge finally got an unconscious hedgehog off of her. "Wake up, Sonic!" she said as she slapped him.

"W-what? Where am I? Rouge? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked and rubbed his head.

"I saw you running and I thought I'd find out why, you know I'm a curious girl" Rouge said and dusted herself.

"I'm looking for Amy, have you seen her?" Sonic asked. There was a long moment of silence.

"I think I saw her near a river or something…" Rouge said as she tapped her chin with her left index finger. "Why are you looking for her, though? I thought you didn't like her"

"This is different, I need to find her soon or she could be really hurt!" Sonic said and started running.

"She could be really hurt? I wonder why…" Rouge whispered and shrugged. "Oh well, I can't do an— actually, I could…"

"I'm so confused… I only know one thing: Amy Rose, that's my name" Amy said and threw a pebble at the river. "Who are those people that seem to know me so well? Do I really know them? And that blue hedgehog… I feel like I've met him before… somewhere…" she shook her head. "Yeah, right, I bet I'm imagining things… I don't know them…"

"Chao chao?" Risa asked and looked at Amy.

"It's nothing, Risa, you don't have to worry about me" Amy said and smiled.

"Chao!" Risa said and hugged Amy.

"Thanks for worrying, though" Amy said with a smile.

"Chao chao chao chao" Risa said and gave Amy a flower.

"Thank you, Risa! I love it!" Amy said and hugged Risa.

"Chao" Risa said proudly and did a cute pose.

"You're so cute! I'm so glad that I'm your owner!" Amy said and squealed. At least she felt better now.

Lime-chan: Sooo… this is a short chappie cause I'm in a hurry and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. What do you think so far? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Review please! And… I'm still not sure as to make it a ShadAmy or a SonAmy…


	4. Chapter 4

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: Hiyas! Lime-chan here! So, how do you like my story so far? (Awkward silence) (Crying) do you really hate it that much? WAHH!

Kanaka: (sigh) Lime does not own Sonic or company, they are copyright ©SEGA Sonic Team… now to the story

Lime-chan: You meanies!

Chapter 4

He could hardly see the road in front of him. If it wasn't for the moon's bright light, he would have tripped and broke his arm a long time ago.

"Where are you, Amy?" Sonic asked himself and looked at his surroundings. He was at the river where Rouge had told him to go to, but he couldn't see Amy anywhere. He took a small step and felt himself sink. "Stupid mud!" Sonic yelled and did a spin dash. After a while, he got out of the mud and sighed. "Why are you so hard to find, Amy? I'm only trying to help…"

"He's that… blue hedgehog…" Amy said and hid on some nearby bushes. "Why is he here?" Amy asked herself and sighed. "Oh well, none of my business…" Amy said, backed away slowly, crashed with someone, and fell to the floor in surprise.

"What the hell's your pr— Amy?" the black and red hedgehog asked and got close to Amy to make sure it was her. _Badum! Badum! Badum! Badum!_

'_I think I've met him before… is it… because he looks like the other one? And… why is my heart… beating so fast?_' Amy thought.

"You _are_ Amy, right?" he asked. Amy slightly blushed and nodded. "What are you doing here this late? Shouldn't you be at your house?"

"I… I don't have a house…" Amy said in a tone that made Shadow feel sorry for the pink headed hedgehog.

"You don't have a house anymore?" Shadow asked. Amy shook her head.

"I don't remember ever having one…"

"Wow… that's… too bad" he said and scratched the back of his neck. "You know, you could say at my place, if you want, that is"

"But, I don't know you!" Amy said and looked down.

"Yeah you do! You know me! Remember? I'm Shadow the Hedgehog" he said and winked, which made Amy blush even more.

"Shadow… the… Hedgehog…? Well, are you sure you don't mind me staying at your house?" Amy asked.

"Sure, besides, you look like you're about to die" Shadow said and pointed left. "My house is that way; let's go before it gets darker"

"Okay" Amy said and nodded. Shadow started walking towards a big house. Amy followed closely while having her head down. _Badum. Badum. Badum. Badum._

'_My heart… it's still beating so fast… is it because of Shadow?_' Amy thought and shook her head. '_You barely even know the guy! So stop thinking about that!_'

She walked up to Tails. Worry was taking over her. She had to ask. Now.

"Tails… do you think Amy is okay? It's dark and…" Cream started. Tails looked up to see her and stopped typing in his laptop.

"You're worried if she has a place to stay or not, am I correct?" Tails asked. Cream nodded. "I don't know… she may have a place to stay, but I'm not sure"

"Oh" Cream said and looked down. "Okay, thanks for your time" she slowly left a very confused Tails behind.

"Cream? God… girls are so confusing…" Tails sighed and got back to typing in his laptop.

Lime-chan: Sorry to everyone for the Tails and Cream part, but I thought the chappie was too short without it. Well… um… that was a pretty sucky chapter… but that's all I can do in this limited time… SOWWY! See ya on the next chappie! By the way, what's 'OC' and 'OOC' mean?


	5. Chapter 5

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: Okies, here's chapter 5 of "Memories of a Rose"! Sorry to the readers that actually like my ficcies. It's just that I'm so busy! . 

Kanaka: Yup, you should see her in the morning. She looks dead because she's writing story ideas in her notebook.

Cherry (Lime-chan's cousin): And when she comes to my house she asks if she could use the computer so she could submit some of her stories 'cause her computer doesn't let her log in.

Kanaka: Sonic and company are not Lime-chan's (Lime-chan whines)

Chapter 5

"Sonic? When did you get here?" Cream asked and put her cup down on the table.

"Oh, about four hours ago…" Sonic said and got come coffee.

"But, Sonic, it's three in the morning!" Cream said and looked at Sonic's face. He looked so tired.

"I know… I just came here to get a five minute break. Now I have to go find Amy" Sonic said and drank his coffee quickly. Ignoring that his throat felt like it was burning because of doing that. "Bye, Cream"

"Bye, Sonic…" Cream said and slowly waved as Sonic left.

The light shined through the large windows and hit the pink hedgehog's face, which made her groan and try to get out of the light's way. After 7 minutes of trying, she woke up and lazily pulled the covers off of her.

"I'm still tired… if I could have a little bit more time…" Amy said and yawned. She slowly stood up and stretched. "Hungry… I wonder where the kitchen is…" she said and opened the door. She took a small step and winced at how cold the floor was. "I can even feel it through my socks!"

"I can see you're awake" Shadow said as he opened his bedroom door.

"Good morning, Shadow the Hedgehog" she said and bowed down.

"Don't be so… you know… like that. Also, don't call me 'Shadow the Hedgehog', just call me 'Shadow', okay?" he said and looked at the ceiling.

"Okay… sooo… how do you walk here? It feels like I'm walking on ice cubes!" Amy said and stared at the floor.

"You don't walk in socks here. You walk in slippers or shoes, dummy" Shadow said with a slight smile.

"Oh, okay" Amy said and blushed. _Growl!_ Now it was Shadow's turn to blush. "Tee hee hee, I think I should go make breakfast" she said with a giggle.

"No, you don't have to. You're a guest, after all!" Shadow said and walked to the kitchen.

"It's okay, Shadow, really! I don't mind!"

"If I were Amy, where would I be?" Sonic asked himself. "I don't know" he said and sighed. "I know! I'll ask Shadow for help" he said and dashed to Shadow's house. "Smells good, he must be eating breakfast already" he knocked. There was a loud noise and the door opened to show a black and red hedgehog.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked rudely and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Can I come in?" Sonic asked with a hopeful smile.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Do I need a reason?"

"You only come to me whenever you need something"

"Oh, Shadow, you hurt me! I'm not like that!" Sonic said and pretended to be badly hurt by Shadow's words.

"Shadow, breakfast is ready!" was heard. Sonic's ears moved a little bit when he heard the other person (hedgehog, actually).

"That sounds like—" Sonic whispered to himself.

"Coming, Amy" Shadow said and started closing the door.  
"Shadow! You have to let me in!" Sonic said in a pleading tone.

"Let me think… no"

"Please, Shadow!" Sonic said and pretended to cry.

"Sonic, you're not a little kid anymore" Shadow said and rolled his eyes.

"Please! I have t—"

"Shadow, I said that the food is ready. Hurry up or it'll g—" Amy said and saw Sonic. "Shadow! He's the guy that I've been telling you about!" she yelled and pointed at the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic's the stalker?" Shadow asked. Amy nodded.

"He can't come in, if that's what he wants!" Amy said and stomped her foot on the floor. "Right, Shadow?"

5 mins. Later

"I can't believe that Shadow actually let him get in…" Amy said to herself and put a plate full of pancakes in front of Sonic. "Enjoy the mean" she said through gritted teeth and tried to not choke Sonic.

"Thanks, Amy, I love pancakes!" Sonic said and happily, yet quickly, ate them. '_He's so gross! But… he looks kind of cute with all that food on his face_' Amy thought and put a plate full of pancakes in front of Shadow.

"Thank you, Amy" Shadow said and slowly ate his pancakes. '_They're both so… cute!_' Amy thought, but shook it off.

"Amy, could I have seconds?" Sonic asked. Amy gave him another plate. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome"

"Hey, Amy"

"What is it?"

"Can I have thirds?"

"Sure" another plate in front of Sonic.

"Amy" another plate.

"Um… Amy"

"No more! You'll get sick!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please? I'll do whatever you want! I'll… I'll… I don't know… do whatever you want in exchange for the pancakes!" '_Or maybe I'm just crazy to think that…_'

Lime-chan: So… did you like this chappie? Sowwy if I didn't update right away, it's cause I'm so busy! SOWWY FORGIVE ME! . 

Kanaka: Trust me, she was in her room doing homework. But so much that it got _ME _dizzy!

Lime: So tell me if you like it or not… SOWWY FOR NOT UPDATING SO SOON!


	6. Chapter 6

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: I IS SOWWY FOR NOT UPDATING IN, LIKE, FOREVER!

Kanaka: (sweat-drops) Vacations is a hard time for fanfics to get published… at least for Lime…

Lime-chan: But it's cause 1. my computers don't let me log in 2. too much homework 3. I don't get any ides 4. too busy doing art work

Kanaka: Sonic and company are not Lime-chan's (Lime-chan whines)

Chapter 6

The alarm rang loudly, making Tails wake up instantly. Tails hit the '_Alarm Off_' button on the small, gray alarm clock. He yawned and started to get ready. "I can't hear Cream. She should already be awake and watching TV by now…" Tails told himself and finished getting ready. He opened the door and walked across the hallway. "Where's Cream?" the orange fox asked out loud and sat down on the kitchen table. He looked around to try to find the rabbit and gasped. "Cream! You look awful! What happened?" he asked as he ran to Cream. She was standing outside the door, waving to no one with a sad look. She looked as if she hadn't slept at all and her hair was messy and full of knots.

"Bye…" Cream whispered softly. Her eyes started getting watery, but Cream didn't notice.

"Cream, are you alright?" Tails asked and tried to find out what was happening with her friend. Cream blinked a lot, as if barely waking up, and looked at Tails.

"What are you doing up so early, Tails?" she asked.

"Early? It's already nine o' clock"

Cream looked confused. "No, it's barely three in the morning, isn't it?" Tails found out a part of what was happening by that little sentence.

"You've been standing here since three?" Cream thought for a while, she then looked at Tails, then at a clock hanging on a nearby wall, then back at Tails.

"I guess"

"Go to hell you damn bastard!" Sonic yelled, making Shadow smirk and Amy giggle. "How did you- wh- I mean- whe- is that even allowed?"

"Of course it is, didn't you know?" Amy asked and rolled her eyes.

"It's a basic thing!" Shadow said and got the chocolate coins on the center of the table. "But now, we'll find out who's second place" he said as he put five chocolate coins on the center of the table.

"Okay, since you won, you shuffle, Shadow" Amy said and gave her cards, along with Sonic's cards and the ones next to the chocolate coins, to Shadow.

"I just can't believe that I lost…" Sonic grumbled.

"You're such a dumbass…" Shadow said and split the deck in half. "Don't worry, though, Amy'll go easy on you, right?" Amy giggled and nodded.

2 mins. Later

"NOOooooOOOooOOOOO!" Sonic yelled and threw his deck on the table.

"Wow… you really suck…" Shadow said with a laugh. Amy shook her head and sighed, a smile forming on her face.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Rouge asked and got a soda from the fridge.

"M-me?" Tails stuttered, Rouge nodded. "I d-didn't do anything t-to her!"

"Sure you didn't"

"I mean it, Rouge!"

"I know! I believe you!"

"You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm not"

"See? There you go again!" Tails and Rogue stared at each other for a while.

"Rouge? When did you get here?" Tails and Rouge turned to find Cream standing behind them.

"Just right now" Rouge said. '_Weird. She's trying to seem as if everything's perfectly normal now. But she thinks that I can be fooled by her 'smile'. Something's up._' Rouge thought.

"Why don't you take a seat, Rouge?" Cream asked sweetly. Rouge nodded and sat down.

"So, how's everything here?" Rouge asked. Tails left Cream and Rouge alone in the kitchen after getting some grapes.

"Everything's… fine" Cream said and looked down.

Lime-chan: I IS SOWWY FOR NOT UPDATING! . I IS WEALLY SOWWY!  
Kanaka: (sighs) So, did you like the chapter? Yes, I know, pretty short. But don't blame Lime. (Lime-chan is still apologizing) Oh, yeah! If anyone's curious about Lime's art skills, visit Lime's gallery: http/lime123. 


	7. Chapter 7

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: Okay… I warn you: No, there aren't any hentai scenes (a random reader: Why not!) this chappie'll be short cause I ran out of ideas, kay? (tomatoes thrown at her)

Kanaka: Sonic and company are not Lime-chan's (Lime-chan screams because of the tomatoes thrown a her)

Chapter 7

"So… what do we do now? Shadow's at work and the chores are completed" Amy said and gave Sonic a glass of water.

"Thanks" Sonic said and drank down the water. "How about we talk about you?"

"I don't remember anything from my past" Amy said and sat down in front of Sonic.

"You're Amy Rose, 17 years old, like to cook a lot, especially cakes" Sonic said.

"How do you know that about me?" Amy said, kind of creeped out, but a light blush rose its way to her cheeks.

"We used to be friends, remember?"

"I don't know who you are, I only know you through Shadow. I don't even know your name!" Amy said.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, 19 years old, like to run. Remember? I'm the guy you used to like" Amy was really creeped out now, he scared her, but something inside her madder her stay with him, made her think he was right. Maybe she did like him if he was right about her forgetting everything.

"…Sonic…?"

"Yeah, that's me, do you remember now?" Amy tried hard to see if she actually knew him.

"_We're going in **there**?"_

"_It looks scary"_

"_I don't want to go in… what if something eats us?" _Amy started shaking.

"Amy? Are you alright? What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing to worry about… I think I just had a short flashback…" Amy said.

"Was I there?"

"Probably not"

Rouge waved at Tails and Cream and stepped out of the house. She spread her wings and left Tails and Cream. She wasn't able to get anything out of Cream of Tails, not even Cheese! She had no use in staying in that house anymore.

"How about we go to Shadow's house? I think Sonic's there" Tails asked, Cream looked up to him.

"Yes, please" Cream said with a smile.

"Okay, go get your stuff" Tails said, Cream nodded and ran to the house. She came back in a short while, holding a little basket.

"Ready, Tails?" Cream asked.

"I'm ready. Let's go" Tails said and started to spin his two tails. Cream started flapping her ears. When they were at a high enough altitude, they headed to Shadow's house.

"There it is" Cream said. Both of them slowly lost altitude and landed in front of the door. Cream knocked.

"Cream! Tails!" Amy said and opened the door quickly.

"You remember us?" Tails asked.

"Amy! You remember me!" Cream said and hugged Amy.

"Why would I forget you guys? You're both awesome! I'd never forget you two no matter what!" Amy said with a huge smile.

"But I thought that… hadn't you forgotten all about us?" Tails asked. Amy blinked a couple of times.

"What are you talking about, Tails?"

Lime-chan: (gasp) Amy remembers Tails and Cream! Will she remember everyone else? Probably. Probably not. Do you really want to know what'll happen? Okay! First (tells the whole rest of the story to the reader) Yeah… that's what'll happen and how it'll end… sweet, huh? You can review and send guesses of what'll happen next if you want, even though I just told you how the story'll end. Lime's gallery: http/lime123. 


	8. Chapter 8

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: I IS SO SOWWY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH!

Kanaka: Um… yeah…

Cherry: She got a major block

Lime-chan: I IS SO SOWWY!

Kanaka and Cherry: Sonic and co. do not belong to Lime-chan (Lime-chan cries)

Chapter 8

"Hi, Rouge! Hi, Knuckles!" Amy said, hugging both of them. Rouge returned the hug and sat down on a checkered cloth that Amy insisted on taking because she said that it wouldn't be a real picnic without it.

"So, how's everything?" Knuckles asked.

"It's been fine. Confusing, but fine" Tails said, got a basket full of food and opened it. "What about you, guys? I haven't heard from you in such a long time" Amy said with a smile.

"Nothing interesting has been happening" Rouge said and took out a Pepsi from her purple purse. '_How does she remember us all of a sudden? What could have triggered her memory?_' Tails thought and kind of stared at Amy, getting Cream kind of jealous.

"How's everything with Sonic, Amy?" Rouge asked with a grin. Amy stayed quiet for a while, Rouge noticed. "Is everything okay between you guys?" '_Sonic? Who's… Sonic?_' Amy thought and looked down at her laps. Rogue took her hand. "It's okay if you're having problems with him. I mean, everyone has problems at first, right?"

"I guess…" was all Amy could say. '_Sonic… isn't that the stalker?_'

"Amy's fine now. Good. Now let's eat!" Knuckles said and got some sandwiches from the basket.

"Yeah. We can't let anything ruin this day. Not even a bad relationship and a broken heart!" Rouge said and munched on the sandwiches Knuckles got, making him hit her on the head playfully. '_What triggered it? It couldn't have just popped up… something must have happened…_' Tails thought as he slowly ate an apple.

"Tails. Here. I baked this just for today" Cream said as she gave Tails a small light red cupcake with some white sprinkles.

"Thanks, Cream. I really appreciate it" Tails took a small bite of the cupcake, not really noticing how delicious it was.

"What do you think?"

"It's good" Tails said, drifting off, thinking of the possibilities of how Amy could have gotten her memory back.

"Hey, didn't you guys invite Sonic or Shadow?" Knuckles asked all of a sudden.

"We were going to invite Sonic, but we couldn't find him anywhere" Cream said.

"Don't worry, Amy! I know that he likes you!" Rouge yelled.

"Shadow couldn't come because he's working" Amy said.

Lime-chan: Okies… that chappie sucked… but it's better than nothing, ne? (awkward silence) I'll try to update sooner next time…


	9. Chapter 9

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: I'm still oh so vewwy sowwy for making you guys wait so long… really…

Kanaka: Sonic and co. do not belong to Lime-chan

Chapter 9

Sonic had been there for quite a while now. He had noticed it already. Why did Amy remember everyone except for him? It was just so confusing. He sighed and sat down on the grass. It was about 5 or so; he could tell by how the sun was positioned.

"_Sonikku!_" Amy's voice ran all over his head. "_I love you so much, Sonikku!_" how could he have been so blind? He had everything he wanted right in front of him, but he always expected too much from her. The old saying was true; you never know what you got until you lose it.

"I'm such a bastard" Sonic said and wondered what Amy was doing right now. He sighed again as he remembered when Amy annoyed the hell out of him. That brought a smile to his face.

"_Sonikku… do you love me?_" she had asked him that many times, but he had always said no. He wanted to go back in time and say yes.

"Amy… I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. For letting you go in that cave by yourself…" Sonic almost jumped when he felt a drop of water fall on his shoulder. Oh great. Rain.

"_Cheer up, Sonic! Look at the bright side! At least we're together!_" that's what Amy had said when both of them had gotten stuck in a storm on Amy's house.

"But now we're not…" Sonic said and tried to hold back some tears that were threatening to spill. "And I don't think we'll ever be…"

Amy walked up to the window and tried to find Shadow. He hadn't come back from work and she was getting really worried now.

"Shadow… where are you?" just then, the door opened and the black and red hedgehog walked in. "Shadow! Where were you?" Amy asked and ran to get a towel for the drenched hedgehog.

"I had to work some extra hours" Shadow said as he took the towel from Amy and dried himself. His stomach grumbled, making Amy giggle.

"Don't worry, Shadow. Dinner's ready"

"Good. I'm starving, as you can see" Shadow and Amy walked to the kitchen and sat in the table. There, neatly on the table, was a plate and on that plate was spaghetti.

"Ta-da! We're having spaghetti for dinner!" Amy said proudly, took a fork, and stabbed the spaghetti with it.

"Wow! How did you know I love spaghetti?" Shadow asked and started eating the food.

"Just guessed" Amy took the fork full of spaghetti and put it in her mouth. "How do you like the food?" Shadow gave a thumbs-up to Amy because his mouth was too full to speak. "You don't think it's too plain?" Shadow shook his head. "Glad you like it" Amy said with a smile.

"_Amy! Don't worry! I'll save you!_" suddenly popped in Amy's mind, making her shake her head. '_Um… okay… that was weird…_'

Lime-chan: Ta-da! The 9th chappie of Memories of a Rose! Don't complain if it's too short. It's cause I'm in school right now and the bell's about to ring… gotta go! Byes!


	10. Chapter 10

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

**Lime-chan: OMG! 10 chappies already! Wow! Because this is the 10th I'll try to make it longer, okies? (cricket cricket) Um… okay…**

**Kanaka: Sonic and co. do not belong to Lime (Lime-chan in the background: NOooO!)**

Chapter 10

"It just doesn't make sense…" Tails said and put his hand on his forehead. "How could she all of a sudden get her memory back?" he had thought up of all the possibilities, but they didn't make any sense at all.

"Tails, you've been working on this for too long already. Just take a short break" Cream said all of a sudden, making Tails jump off of his seat. "Sorry, Tails"

"It's okay. But I can't take a break. I have to know how her memory was restored. It might help doctors who have patients that lost their memory!" Cream sighed and walked out of Tails's computer room. She came back after five minutes with a mug and napkins on her hands. She put the napkin on a desk and then put the mug on top of them.

"Just don't overwork yourself. Get some sleep once in a while. When you're thirsty just get the hot chocolate from there. I'm going to sleep already"

"Thanks…" Tails said, even though he knew Cream wasn't listening to him because she had already left the room already. "For everything" he stood up and walked to the desk where the mug was on. He picked the mug up and drank the hot chocolate.

OoO

Cold. So cold. Freezing cold. The rain was pretty cold and the wind didn't help. To Sonic, if felt as if the wind was telling him to lie down and the rain telling him to fall asleep. Sonic's skin was pale. He hadn't eaten in three days and hadn't slept a wink in two. The cold was making him feel numb, so he couldn't really move, eliminating all his chances of seeking shelter. He sighed.

"I imagine someone finding me. Almost dying in a tree. What a sadistic picture…" he said.

"_Sonikku, will you marry me?_" he always yelled at her when she asked him that, but now he knew how he really felt.

"Sorry for being so mean to you, Amy" if Amy was here now, memory with her, she'd probably hug him. "I've been such a jerk to you over the years" he moved his hands in front of his mouth and blew hot air at them. He tried to rub his hands together, but to no avail. He just kept blowing hot air at them until he could actually move them. "I'm really sorry, Ames…"

OoO

Shadow seemed like a mean person when Amy first saw him, but he proved that you can't judge a book by its cover. He was so kind to her by letting her stay, even if she had to work for her room. Shadow and Amy were sitting in a couch in the living room.

"Shadow…" Amy said in a small whisper.

"What is it?" Shadow asked and put the red book he was reading down. Amy looked at the window to see the storm, and then she looked at Shadow.

"Do I know you?"

"Huh?"

Amy looked at her hand. "I just feel like I've met you before" Shadow put his hand on Amy's forehead. He put his other hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever…" Shadow said and took his hand off of Amy's forehead.

"Why do you think I'm sick?"

"Of course you've met me before. You confused me for Sonic on Prison Island. You also helped me save millions of people when the A.R.K. was going to crash with the Earth because of the Biolizard. Don't you remember?"

"A.R.K.? Biolizard?" Shadow stared at Amy and gasped.

"You don't remember, do you?" she shook her head. A huge awkward silence hung over them. Shadow kept staring at the now shaking Amy.

She stood up and walked away. "I'm going to bed" she said and walked to the hallway leading to her room. She walked up to her door and opened it slowly. She entered her room and closed the door before walking up to a glass door leading to a balcony. She put her forehead against the glass. '_How could I not remember helping save the world?_' she thought and looked at the storm outside. '_Could it be that my memory was erased? And if so, why? How?_' she turned around and put her back against the glass door. '_Maybe the stalker _was_ right…maybe I _do_ know him…_'

OoO

"I have to be strong…" Sonic said and stood up with the help of the tree. "I have to find somewhere to stay right away" he accidentally ripped one of the branches and fell to the wet and muddy ground. "Damn it, Sonic, try harder! You can do it!" Sonic said and looked at the branch in his hand. He smiled and got up again. He started walking, using the branch as a cane. The rain got much colder, but the wind wasn't as harsh now. "I can do it. After all, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog" he said and started walking faster. He really wished he could run fast, but his legs were too numb. Right now, he could only walk.

"_You can do it, my darling, Sonikku!_" rang inside his head. '_Amy…_' Sonic thought as his speed raised by a little. '_I have to make it…_' he threw the branch and continued walking without it.

"For you!" suddenly, he felt his legs. He smirked and sped off.

OoO

Shadow knocked in Amy's door lightly.

"Amy?" he asked softly, not sure whether she was asleep of not. "Amy?" he asked again. She didn't answer. Shadow turned around, walked to his room, but stopped when he heard Amy's door open. Shadow turned around again and saw Amy standing in front of him with a very confused look on her face.

"Shadow. Who's Sonic?" she asked and looked as if she was about to cry.

"You mean to say that you don't even remember who Sonic is?" she looked down. He took that as a yes.

"I had a dream just now. Well, it was more like a flashback, but I heard the name 'Sonic'. I know who he is. But… what was he to me?" Amy asked. Shadow stayed quiet for a while. "Shadow, I need to know. What was Sonic to me?" Shadow looked away from Amy and sighed.

"You used to like him" Amy's eyes widened.

"So _he's_… Sonikku?" Shadow nodded, still not facing Amy.

"You gave him that nickname when you started being friends with him. He didn't really like it, but he let you call him that. You always used to chase him, hoping he could marry you. He always got mad at you doing that, but I think he didn't really mind" Shadow said softly. "You also used t— Amy?" Shadow had finally turned around, but Amy wasn't anywhere in sight.

**Lime-chan: The magical 10th chappie has been updated! Review if you liked it and review if you didn't like it, kays? So… what do you think will happen? Tee hee hee. Well, until next time! (exits in a cool way, but trips over her own feet and falls to the floor face-first) Owwies!**


	11. Chapter 11

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

**Lime-chan: Lime-chan reporting for duty!**

**Kanaka: …**

**Lime-chan: Thankies so much for the nice reviews! (glomps readers)**

**Kanaka: Sonic and co. do not belong to Lime (Lime-chan in the background: WAH!)**

Chapter 11

Sonic knocked on the wooden door.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded and tried to see if Amy was there.

"Where's Amy?" he asked, noticing Shadow's guilty-looking expression when he said Amy's name.

"I can't find her. I looked all over the place, but she's not here"

"You can't find her? But she lives here with you!"

"I know! But she was asking who you were and I answered her question. I just think it was t—" Sonic punched Shadow straight in the face. Shadow was kneeling on the floor from the surprise and from the strength of the blow. He wiped some blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. He punched Sonic in the face, sending him to the floor.

"What the hell!" Sonic asked as he stood up and rubbed his now-black eye.

"Hey, you punched me first, you bastard!"

"But that was because you hurt Amy's feelings!" Sonic yelled and kicked Shadow on his arm.

"I didn't do anything to hurt her feelings! I just told her what she wanted to know!" Shadow yelled, jumped above Sonic and kicked him on his back.

"I bet you yelled it at her or you told her in your uncaring way!" Sonic spin-dashed at Shadow.

"I didn't! I told her in the nicest way I could!" Shadow got Sonic's legs, started spinning and threw Sonic. "I really care for her, you know!"

"Well, so do I!"

OoO

The rain made Amy's long dress stick to her body. Her shoes were far behind her because of the mud (the shoes got stuck in it). Tears were streaming from her green eyes. Why was she running? Something told her to run. She didn't really know where to go, so she just went to the beach. The wet sand against her bare feet felt odd, but she eventually got used to it and sat down. She wiped the tears away and hoped she wouldn't start crying again. Why was she crying? She didn't know very well herself. Maybe it was just the run's bonus prize. She looked up and the dark, cloudy sky and wrapped her arms around her legs. She felt sick. Sick, cold, confused, sad and tired.

"Maybe I should just take a nap…" Amy told herself, but shook her head when she heard what she was saying. "No! I could die from being too cold! I heard it in the news!" she said. But her eyelids felt too heavy. '_No…_' she thought as she closed her eyes. '_Don't… sleep…_'

OoO

"Wait. How about instead of fighting, we try to find Amy?" Shadow asked all of a sudden. Sonic stopped punching him.

"Good idea. But where do we start looking?" Sonic asked.

"How about we look in Station Square Park?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded and they both got to the park quickly because of their speed.

"Amy?" Sonic asked as he looked around some bushes, hoping to find her.

"Amy, where are you?" Shadow asked and climbed a tall tree to get a better view.

"Any signs of her?" Shadow shook his head. "Amy… where are you?" Sonic asked himself and sighed.

"Wait, I see some pink over by the beach!" Shadow yelled and jumped off the tree.

"Let's go then!" Sonic yelled, a smile forming on his lips. They ran to the beach. The rain started to stop little by little. "Amy, are you okay?" Sonic asked softly when he saw that Amy had her arms wrapped around her legs, her head was titled downwards and her face wasn't showing because of her wet pink hair covering it.

"Amy? Is everything alright?" Shadow asked and put his hand on her shoulder, but took it away quickly.

"What? What happened?" Sonic asked impatiently when he saw that Shadow had a shocked look on his face.

"She's too cold. And she's barely breathing. We have to take her to a hospital! Quickly!"

**Lime-chan: Dun dun duuuuun! What do you think'll happen to Amy? Do you think she'll survive? Well… you want to know what I think'll happen? Too bad, (in a pretend-to-be-wise tone) it'll all be revealed to you in the next chapter. (normally) Well, I want to say thankies to all the nice reviewers. I lurve you so much, people! (glomp). Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Memories of a Rose

By: Lime-chan!

**Lime-chan: Wellps… today's the last day that I can use the school comps until next school year so… this _has_ to be the last chappie…**

**Kanaka: What a pity…**

**Lime-chan: I'm really sorry about that… anyway, I hope you like it (cause I didn't)**

**Kanaka: Sonic and co. do not belong to Lime**

Chapter 12

"_My darling Sonic!" Amy yelled with a huge smile on her face._

"_There she goes chasing Sonic again" Rouge said with a small smile and held Knuckles's hand. _

"_I don't think she'll ever give Sonic up" Knuckles said and smiled._

"_Amy! Let go of me! Let me go!" Sonic yelled and tried to make Amy–who was hugging him a little too tightly—release him._

"_But, Sonikku, you said you'd take me out on a date!" Amy whined, but let go of Sonic anyway._

"_I'm too busy right now. Tomorrow, okay?" Amy nodded happily._

"_Kay"_

"_See ya tomorrow, Ames"_

"_Bye, Sonic!"_

Amy's green eyes opened quickly and she sat up. She looked around herself. Why was she back at Shadow's house when she was at the beach a while ago?

"Good morning, Amy" she turned around and saw Shadow smiling.

"Good morning, Shadow"

"Did you sleep well?"

"How much time was I sleeping?" she asked as she tried to stand up.

"A lot" Shadow said and offered his hand to help Amy.

She took his hand. "How much?"

"A week" Amy's eyes widened. "A _WHOLE_ week!"

Shadow nodded. "I wanted to take you to the hospital, but Sonic didn't agree. He said that hospitals couldn't be trusted"

"Sonic? Where is he?"

"Probably just running around" he said and shrugged. Amy looked at the door.

"I'm going to look for him, okay?"

OoO

"Aha! I got it!" Tails yelled; voice full of triumph. Cream came into the computer room quietly.

"What happened, Tails?" Cream asked and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"I know why Amy remembers us! I remember she told me, that right before we arrived to invite her to the picnic, that she had sort of like a dream. That could've been a flashback! And I now know why she lost her memory in the first place!" Tails said excitedly.

"How did she lose her memory?" Cream asked, wide awake now.

"You see that we had to go on a mission in that cave?"

"Yes, but what does a cave have to do with Amy losing her memory?"

"Sonic told Amy to go look somewhere by herself. We left, but Amy wasn't with us, was she?"

"I have no idea where this is going, Tails"

"We heard a scream and we rushed inside, looking for Amy. When we found her, she didn't have her memory anymore!"

Cream's eyes widened. "So something must've happened in that cave!"

"Exactly"

"Wow, Tails, you're a genius"

Tails grinned goofily. "I know!"

OoO

Sonic sat down on a park bench and stared at the cute little flowers in front of him. In between them, there was a rose. Sonic walked toward the flower to make sure that it _was_ a rose.

"I bet it's the only one in the park" Sonic said with a small smile. He heard some footsteps but he ignored them. The footsteps stopped, but Sonic didn't really care one way or another. They continued again, getting closer to Sonic. Now he cared. He didn't want to turn around because… what if it was some guy with a gun? How would he defend himself?

"Sonikku…" Sonic's ears twitched and he turned around, only to find Amy with Shadow behind her.

"Amy? Did you just call me… Sonikku? Do you… remember me now?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. And I found out that I lost my memory because of you" Amy said seriously.

"Because of me?" Sonic asked, a little confused.

"In that mission… I was searching the cave and something hard, probably just a rock, fell on my head. For that… I'm very disappointed in you, Sonic. You set the whole thing up, didn't you? You wanted me to leave you alone once and for all… didn't you?" Amy said and looked away from Sonic.

He looked down in guilt. "Amy, I'm so—"

"But Shadow told me that you helped my body keep warm when you found me on the beach. And you helped look out for me, and that you tried your best to help me. For that, I'm very thankful, Sonic. And I… love you, Sonikku" Amy said, her expression becoming a lot softer.

"Amy…" Sonic was speechless. Amy grabbed Sonic's and Shadow's hands. She kissed each of them on their cheeks, making them both blush.

"I love you guys so much…" Sonic and Shadow smiled. "Come on, let's go home"

The End!

**Lime-chan: I didn't know whether to make it a ShadAmy or a SonAmy because some wanted ShadAmy, some wanted SonAmy. So… I made it a ShadAmySon! (cricket cricket) Well… the ending kinda sucked… sorry. It's cause I won't be able to update cause I won't be able to update (school's almost over). Wellps, I hope you still liked it. And I'm sorry it sux! Much thankies to everyone!**

**Kanaka: Start reviewing  
Lime-chan: Yeah! Review! Oh! I got this review from playstation14. The review said, "You can die from rain? Wow, I learned something new today..." Let me explain…. (pops out in a teacher costume) Amy, at the time, was feeling sick, cold, confused, sad and tired (taps a board with a random stick she found on the floor). The cold could cause Hypothermia (though I doubt _rain_ can cause it). But she was sad. Depressed. You know, my cuz died from depression… (cries pathetically, but stops right away). Anyway, I hope that cleared everything out for yas, playstation14. Everyone! Review!**


End file.
